The reluctant White Knight
by Seleneww
Summary: Love is a funny emotion it can affect different people in different ways. What can I say I am a die hard Jackie Hyde shipper
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Perfect eyes. Perfect hair. Perfect dress. Perfect make-up, even perfect weather. Jackie Burkhart didn't care about any of those things today. Today was her wedding day and the only emotion she could muster up was numb acceptance. She wasn't marrying the man she loved she was marrying the man who loved her, that would have to be good enough. She was sure she could make him happy, she'd say all the right things and make all the right moves. He would be none the wiser. The man she loved didn't love her and maybe he never did. She'd gotten very good at feigning the hatred for him that had once come so naturally to her. No one even questioned it. She said snide, hateful things to him ignoring the ache in her chest and the bitter taste in her mouth. He seemed pleased, seeing her hate him. It gave him freedom to hurt her in ways she hadn't dreamed possible by word, look or deed. She didn't cry anymore, she'd run out of tears a while ago. In a lot of ways she felt like she was already dead, she hardly felt pain anymore. The irony was that no one even noticed. The people who claimed to care about her the most had watched her die on the inside and not even noticed what was happening. It was probably for the best, she decided with cold resignation. She was living the life she was meant for and not the one she wanted. She'd make do. Some people weren't meant for love and she now knew and accepted that she was one of them. She would enjoy married life while it lasted, all the while keeping in mind that one day her groom would cease to care for her and that it was okay. Everything's temporary, Jackie reminded herself. She would enjoy the companionship for the brief time it lasted. It was all she could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Steven Hyde sat down in the chapel's high backed chair with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. Naturally, no one thought anything was amiss. Donna and Mrs. Foreman were talking about some girly crap he couldn't care less about, Red and Eric were bickering back and forth as usual and Fez and Kelso had long sad looks on their faces. Donna and Mrs Foreman had to insist that they not wear black today, despite their protests. They had declared that they were in mourning, secretly Hyde shared the feeling but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone know about it. Afterall, him and Jackie had broken up years ago and had barely spoken since. It shouldn't matter to him if she got married to some other guy or not. And it didn't. Really. Even if his chin vaguely reminded Hyde of a can opener.

"What are you two girls moping about now?" Hyde said with a sigh. "Someone eat all your candy?" he sneered at Fez.

"No, you heartless sonofabitch," Fez sobbed. "My goddess is marrying that guy in a few minutes. My heart has been broken," he told Hyde angrily.

"Yeah, and Jackie won't even do it with me one last time," Kelso huffed clearly expecting them to share his indignation. "I'm gonna offer one more time and then that's it man," Kelso said shaking his head. "I mean how does she know what her wedding nights gonna even me like. They haven't even slept together yet. His junk might be shaped like a monkey or something," Kelso added letting his voice trail off when even he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

"I have an idea," a smiling Hyde said shooting a meaningful look at Red and Kitty.

* * *

"This totally rocks!" Kelso said laughing.

(pan to Fez)

"Yeah, a circle can really take the edge off," Fez said with a contented sigh.

(pan to Eric)

"Is it just me or does Jackie's fiance look like the moon? His face is all scoopy," Eric said looking more than a little confused.

(Pan to Donna)

"Victor just has a strong chin. But it does look like the moon," Donna said looking worried.

"What if it pokes her eye out?"

(pan to Hyde)

"Strong chin? That thing could sink the titanic," he sneered. "It reminds me of a can opener."

(pan to Kelso)

"You know what? I'm gonna object. She should marry me man. I did her first," Kelso declared.

"Oww! My eye!" screeched Kelso grabbing at his left eye. "What'd ya do that for?"

(Pan to Hyde)

"I don't know you're just pissing me off," Hyde said faking confusion.

* * *

"Let's go," Jackie said grabbing her bouquet from Brook with a small sigh. Brooke bit her bottom lip clearly trying to figure out how to say something. "What's bothering you?" Jackie asked giving her reflection one last critical glance in the full length mirror before turning to face Brooke.

"Jackie, why are you marrying this guy? You don't even love him," Brooke said hesitantly. "Victor is a great guy, don't get me wrong," Brooke hurriedly added when Jackie raised one dark eyebrow. "There's just no chemistry between you two," Brooke said nervously.

"Chemistry is overrated. Security is underrated and that's what I'm interested in now. Security. It may not be an exciting existence but it is a sure thing. I'm tired of playing with fire, Brooke. He loves me and I think that I can make him happy. That's good enough for me. He's a good man who will treat me well and eventually be a good father to my children. I couldn't hope for more than that," Jackie explained smoothing down her white wedding gown. "Now lets go get me married," she declared as Donna came hurrying into the room, still mildly high from an apparent circle. Jackie looked at her disapprovingly but said nothing. Choosing instead to paint a bright smile on her face instead.

* * *

Hyde watched Jackie walk up the aisle with Mr. Foreman. She looked incredibly beautiful and apparently very happy but Hyde knew her better than anyone else. Inside he was sure she was screaming. He just couldn't figure out why she was doing this. Was it because of her mother? Pam was standing in the front row beaming at her daughter. Proud that Jackie had managed to land one of the richest men in the country. _That ought to keep her in plenty of tequila,_ Hyde thought bitterly. Jackie deserved better than that. To be some rich man's trophy wife. Sure Victor was attentive to her now but in a few years when the novelty wore off, Jackie would be in the same position his mother was now in. His father had brought his mistress to the wedding for crying out loud. While Victor's mother feigned ignorance in some attempt to save face. He couldn't help but feel like it was wrong. Jackie was signing herself up for an empty life when she'd wanted so much more. Right before she past by the pew he was standing in their eyes met for a moment. He caught a flicker of emotion before she tore her eyes away from him but it had been enough. He'd seen past her mask. **_Crap_**, he thought with a silent groan. He should have had a beer first so that he could claim to be drunk. He was about to make a public ass out of himself. Again. Maybe Jackie had been right all those years ago, he was her white knight.

* * *

_You can do this, you have to do this_, Jackie said steeling herself against the unexpected onslaught of emotions that she hadn't expected to feel. She couldn't afford to feel any of those emotions anymore, she was about to say good-bye to her old life and embrace her new one. In more ways than one, today was just as much a funeral as it was her wedding day. She was saying good-bye to herself and her old way of life. She couldn't afford to allow herself to love Steven Hyde. It would only cause her ruin and despair. At least she was spared the embarrassment of having anyone know how she felt; especially him. It was only a small consolation but it was all she had to cling to. A woman's heart is an ocean of secrets, her grandmother had once told her. No one ever sees all the way to the bottom. She hadn't understood what her grandmother had meant until now. Jackie smiled at Mr. Foreman as he walked back to his seat after giving her away. Her own father was out of prison but he still couldn't be bothered to come to her wedding. Somehow she hadn't really expected him too. In fact she was shocked that her mother was here. It was fitting that Mr. Foreman had given her away, he was more of a father to her than her own had ever been. She took Victor's outstretched hand and only half heartedly listened for her cue to say I do. Her mind was flipping through images of her past the good and the bad. Her mind was so busy that she barely reacted at first when she heard three familiar voices say, "I object!"

"On what grounds?" the minister inquired obviously flustered.

"I love her," Kelso, Fez and Hyde said in unison before turning to give each other shocked and amused looks.

Jackie's eyes met Hyde's for a brief moment before she said in a soft voice,"Go on with the ceremony," before she turned back to face the minister. "Pay them no mind. They've always had a very odd sense of humor," she assured her fiance. "It takes some getting used to," she added pasting a smile on her face. "Well?" Jackie said giving the minister an impatient wave of her hand.

"You can't do this!" Hyde exclaimed as Jackie stared into her fiance's eyes. "Jackie, you don't even love him!" he added beginning to walk up the aisle.

"Sit down, Steven. Don't ruin my wedding day," she said in the coldest voice she could manage never taking her eyes off of her fiance. A fiance who was searching her face for something and apparently not liking what he saw.

"Keep the ring," Victor whispered as he bent over and gave her cheek a kiss. Jackie closed her eyes and didn't try to stop the silent tears from escaping her eyes as the groom turned around and walked down the aisle and out of the church. The church was suddenly bustling with activity and noise as Victor's family turned to follow him.

"Show's over," Jackie said taking off her veil. "If you wait a moment, I'll go get my purse. I hope that a check's okay," she calmly said turning to the minister.

"Its quite all right,,miss," the minister hurried to assure her.

"You should be compensated for your time. I'll meet you half way if you like. I'll pay half the fee," she said giving him a nod and hurrying to the backroom that only a little while ago she'd gotten ready for a wedding that now wasn't going to take place. She need a few moments to collect herself before she was accosted by people. She should have known she wasn't going to get it.

"Red's taken care of the minister, honey," Mrs Foreman said bursting into the room followed closely by Brooke and Donna. "Are you okay? Oh what kind of question is that? Of course you're not," she said anxiously wringing her hands. "

"What can we do?" Brooke asked softly. Jackie turned and gave her a small smile of appreciation. Perhaps she should have made Brooke her maid of honor instead of just a bridesmaid.

"Can you guys make sure that everyone gets their presents back? The reception hall and catering has already been paid for and since its non refundable everyone should go and have a good time," Jackie said after a moment of silence. "There's plenty of chocolate, Fez should be in heaven," Jackie joked in a small voice going over to the closet and grabbing her regular clothes.

"Jackie..." Donna started to protest before Jackie waved a hand to cut her off.

"Please, Donna. Just take the gang and have a great time. It would be a shame for everything to go to waste on top of everything else. Go on be merry & take home a lot of left overs," Jackie commanded stepping behind the screen to change.

* * *

**Three days later...**

"I am still full," Kelso happily complained patting his stomach as the gang lounged in the Foreman basement. "That food rocked!" he added with a grin.

"I loved the chocolate fountain and the little chocolate swans floating in it. It was very creamy and very tasty,"Fez agreed with a smile of his own. "It was magnificent. If I almost get married, I want Jackie to plan my wedding. She definitely knows what she's doing," he added giving Kelso a high five.

"You dill-holes!" Donna screeched giving Fez and Kelso a sound whack on the head. "You three completely wreaked Jackie's wedding and her life. You shouldn't be happy about it you dinks," she added sitting beside Eric on the couch. "I haven't spoken to Jackie since the wedding, I hope she's okay but she's not taking calls," she added glaring at Kelso and Fez.

"Yeah, you guys completely trashed her life. You better watch out, Red likes her the best. She's like the daughter he always wanted instead of whorey Laurie. He's pretty pissed. Even Hyde's...well, hiding," Eric said in a concerned tone. "Has anyone seen Jackie?" Eric asked looking around at his friend's faces.

* * *

"Flight 207 Kenosha to Los Angeles now boarding," said a voice over the airport intercom. With a small sigh Jackie stood up and grabbed her carry on luggage before turning to give Mr. foreman a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Foreman," Jackie said blinking back tears. "I really appreciate you coming to see me off. It means a lot to me," she added with a tight smile.

"Don't mention it. Everyone needs to get away every once in a while," Mr. Foreman said with a shrug. "You've been putting up with those dumbasses for a long time now. You've earned a break," he added. "Do you have everything you need? You call me when you land okay?'' said Mr. Foreman not pretending that he didn't care. Having someone care about her felt nice, Mr. Foreman was always there for her. Too bad he wasn't her father. Eric was luckier than he knew.

"I promise," Jackie said giving him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying to her gate.


	3. Getting it together

**Getting it together**

"Oh, Jackie!" her roommate called sounding smug and self satisfied from the livingroom. "Phone for you!"

"Tori, who is it?" Jackie said rolling her eyes as she came into the room.

"Mr. Right," Tori teased shoving the phone into Jackie's hands with a smirk. Jackie was beginning to get a little more than annoyed at her new roommate's recent obsession with matchmaking. At least she means well, Jackie reminded herself taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Hi, Brad," Jackie said cradling the phone on her shoulder as she bent over to tie her shoes. She had a pretty good idea why he was calling her. Tori had set them up on a date a couple weeks before and while Brad had apparently become enraptured with her, Jackie had been less than taken with him. She couldn't even force the slightest bit of enthusiasm for the average looking law student; despite her best efforts. He was a good guy though and she didn't want to hurt a good man. However, she was quickly running out of ways to let him down gently.

"Hey, there. Did you get the flowers I sent you?" he asked eagerly enough to make Jackie wince slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Jackie said with a sigh. "Look, I meant what I said earlier. It really isn't you; its me. I'm too messed up to be with anyone. You deserve better, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything.." Jackie said rubbing the bridge of her nose anxiously.

"Hey, I just sent roses not a marriage proposal," Brad joked. "I meant what I said earlier too. I'm fine with just being friends. I'd rather be friends than nothing and besides I hope that you don't mind my saying so but you don't seem to have to many of those," he added solemnly. "I'm not going to try anything I promise," he insisted.

"I know you want more," Jackie said raising a suspicious eyebrow. Jackie had heard a similar line from Micheal Kelso more than once before he tried to get into her pants.

"Yeah, but I'll live with it. Maybe having a hot looking babe like you on my arm every so often would help me pick up chicks," he teased.

"It couldn't hurt," Jackie agreed with a smile.

* * *

"Four and a half months without Jackie," Fez wheezed rocking back and forth on the basement sofa. " I can not take much more of this," he whimpered breathing heavily into a brown paper bag that Eric had given him.

"You know, the first couple of weeks that Jackie was nowhere to be seen were good but now... I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the devil," Eric said in dazed confusion. "Am I possessed?" he asked turning to Donna in alarm.

"No, Eric," Donna said with a sigh. "I know what you mean. I think we've just got used to a certain level of vapid noise and now that its gone, we're going through withdrawls," she reasoned. "Some of us are just handling it better than others," she added giving Fez a look out of the corner of her eye.

"I saw that," Fez snapped. "My goddess has left because of all of us. We are all selfish assholes!" he cried out mournfully before burying his face in his hands.

"Its sad the Foreign kid figured that you before the rest of you dumbass kids," Red grumbled coming down the stairs. "I'm spending the evening down here," Red declared ordering Eric to scoot over on the couch. "Your mother's organized some kind of menopausal nightmare upstairs. A bunch of hormonal women discussing dinner plates and grand children. I sometimes wish I was back in Korea," he grumbled leaning back with a sigh.

"So you're gonna be here the whole evening?" Eric said giving his friends an alarmed look. Red merely looked at him and smiled. "Lets go to the Hub, I'm craving some of their food," Eric stammered as the gang made a beeline towards the back door.

"Dumbasses," Red said with a satisfied grin. He got up and whistled a tune as he checked his watch for the time. Kitty should be back any minute from the airport with Jackie, he reasoned. The Loud One said that she hadn't wanted to see those kids first thing when she arrived and Red Foreman couldn't blame her. Mr Foreman thought that he'd given her what she'd needed. Time to gather herself before seeing them again.

* * *

" I hope you don't mind staying in Laurie's old room," Kitty said with her trademark laugh. I've gotten it all cleaned up for you. I made sure that she left nothing bad in there," Kitty assured Jackie with a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Foreman;" Jackie said giving the older woman the best smile she could manage. "I really appreciate this," Jackie said honestly.

"Oh nonsense," Kitty said helping Jackie upstairs with her bags. "Its summer break now. Of course you shouldn't be on your own. A single girl nowadays has to be careful. I'm just proud that one of my babies is actually going to college. Eric hasn't even applied since he got back from Africa, Steven's never shown any interest, Laurie... well, don't get me started. I mean Donna's made a lot of noise about it but she hasn't actually gone," Mrs Foreman said with a sigh.

"Well, I do appreciate everything. The place to stay, getting me from the airport and helping me get a job at the hospital. It really means a lot to me," Jackie said as they entered Laurie's room. "Wow, You really have washed the whor...room up," Jackie said with a weak smile.

"Oh you can go on and say it. I know my daughter's a tramp, Red's the only one you have to mince words around with. He's still in denial, though I can't see how," Kitty said. "Besides after Steven's stripper left I felt the urge to obliterate all traces of that abomination," she added with a shudder.

"I knew there was something I loved about this room," Jackie joke with mock solemness.

* * *

"Wait," Eric said as the gang hopped out of the Vista Cruiser. "There is a disturbance in the force," he said warily. "I urge extreme caution," he added.

"Maybe the old ladies are still here. We'll rush them, don't worry about it Foreman," Hyde said grinning and shaking his head. "Holy hell," Hyde said stopping dead in his tracks in front of the sliding glass doors.

"Oh, god. How bad is it?" Eric asked shooting Donna an alarmed look.

"Bad, very bad," Hyde said in a low voice. "The worst kind of bad," he said .

"For the love of god what is it? What do you see?" Eric cried.

"Jackie's helping your mom cook dinner," Hyde answered in a low voice.

* * *

"I can't believe this! So you're in college now?" Donna said grinning. "What courses are you taking?" she asked Jackie eagerly as Jackie passed the basket of rolls over to Mr. Foreman.

"Just my core classes right now," Jackie said simply. "Can I have the mashed potatoes, Eric?" Jackie asked gesturing the bowl by his elbow. Eric jumped when Jackie addressed him and nearly knocked the bowl on the floor.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Red growled in disgust. "Can't the girl even have potatoes without one of you dumb-asses trying to mess it up?" he added angrily grabbing the bowl to hand to Jackie.

"I guess they don't have phones in California," Hyde said with a sneer. "Nobody's heard from you in months," he added when Jackie didn't respond to him. Hell, she didn't even look at him. "Cat got your tounge?" he taunted.

"Steven, shut up and eat your dinner," Mr. Foreman ordered. "The Loud one is our guest. Be nice," he said firmly. "And just for the record she did keep in touch just not with your dumb ass," Mr. Foreman said before taking a sip of his tea.

"When do you start work, Jackie?" Mrs Foreman said trying to change the subject with a grin.

"Tomorrow night," Jackie answered with a relieved smile. "I took the night shift, the pays a lot better. Thanks for putting in that good word for me, Mrs Foreman;" Jackie said ignoring the incredulous looks from Kelso, Eric, Donna, Hyde and even Fez. She was especially trying to ignore the twinge of guilt she felt seeing Mr. Foreman glaring at his son. Jackie wasn't here 24 hours yet and she already had a job and a plan. His son had been here for months and had neither, she could tell it was grating on Red Foreman's nerves. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you Mr. Foreman if you could take me out car shopping once I have a couple paychecks under my belt. That way you don't have to keep driving me to work or let me borrow the car. I can drive back to California," she said feeling every set of eyes at the table bore into her and determined to ignore it.

"Not a problem. Better to buy a car here where you have help, good thinking; Jackie. I'll keep my eyes peeled," Red Foreman said sounding pleased.

"Okay, I have to ask something," Kelso said in exasperation. "What happened to you? You aren't supposed to be polite and all responsible. You're Jackie," he added almost tearfully.

"I grew up," Jackie said softly completely unaware of Hyde's slightly ashamed countenance.

* * *

"What is it?" Jackie said with a sigh, putting her hair brush down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Its, me. I need to talk to you," Hyde said through the closed door. Jackie rolled her eyes and put on her robe before opening the door. Hyde stood there looking at her for a moment, unable to speak. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten how attractive she was.

"I'm guessing this couldn't wait until tomorrow. Well, you might as well come in before you wake up the rest of the house," Jackie said moving to allow Hyde inside the room. She quietly closed the door behind him before turning around to face him impatiently. "Well, what's so important?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"You look beautiful," Hyde said without thinking.

"Okay, Out," Jackie said opening the bedroom door. "You're obviously drunk and looking to score," she said attempting to shoo him out. "Point place is in no shortage of sluts, I saw plenty as we pulled in the driveway," she said gently giving him a push.

"No, I really came to talk. I'm sober," Hyde said closing the door again. He was wondering how long he'd stay sober after this conversation, judging by the cold look on Jackie's face not for very long.

"Then spit it out," Jackie said with an eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Why'd you leave town before any of us could speak to you?" Hyde asked as Jackie sat down on the edge of her bed with a small sigh.

"You ruined my wedding day," Jackie reminded him. "I didn't exactly want to speak to you, in fact I still don't. So can we speed this up?" she added narrowing her mismatched eyes at him.

"Come, on Jacks," Hyde pleaded sitting next to her. "You didn't even love that guy," he added giving her a knowing look.

"That wasn't the point," Jackie said with a small bitter laugh. "The point is that it was my choice. I saw a chance to be happy and I took it. You had no right to interfere, even if you did have good intentions; which I doubt. Its my life," she added firmly.

"Don't you want to marry someone you love? That guy was a total tool," Hyde said with a disgusted shake of his head.

"A bit maybe," Jackie reluctantly agreed. "But he treated me well, and I would have been happy or at least content with him. Again we are getting to the part where it was my decision and not yours," she reminded him. "He would have gotten me out of here," she said with a faraway look on her face.

"We aren't good enough to hang out with anymore? Is that it?" Hyde said suddenly feeling angry. Jackie merely gave him a patient look and waited for him to calm down. Damn it why did he have to teach her zen? He silently grumbled.

"It wasn't a matter of good enough. It was a matter of being around someone who cared about me for a change. I've never had that, Steven. At least, the Foreman's and the gang feel that way about you. I'm just rich, spoiled trash to insult and hate. You're actually surprised that I wanted to get away from that?" Jackie said incredulously.

"I don't hate you," Hyde admitted quietly, forcing himself to calm down. "Really, I know I've gone too far these past couple years and I'm sorry. I don't hate you, Jackie. I love..."

"The atmosphere of the basement, the groove of the gang. I get it," Jackie interrupted desperately. The last thing she wanted was pity especially from Hyde. She couldn't let him say the words that she would have given anything to hear once upon a time; just because he felt bad. Perhaps she'd misjudged him. He might have grown up a little in her absence; she should give credit where credit was due. At least he was admitting that he was deliberately cruel to her, that was a lot especially from a man as proud as Hyde. "Lets call, it a blank slate. We're not friends but we're not enemies either. What do you say? We both owe it to the Foreman's not to turn their house into a war zone," she said with a small smile. "Truce?" she said extending her hand .

"Truce," he agreed shaking it. "This is gonna seem really weird," he said shaking his head with a grin. "No more burns, it could get boring," he said walking to the door.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not," Jackie said following him with a small chuckle. "Don't worry, Steven you'll hardly notice that I'm even here," she assured him with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hyde said turning to face her slightly confused.

"Well, I'll be working a lot; Steven and then I'm going back to California. You might see me once or twice in the hallway or something but that'll be about it. I'm sure the Foreman's will be happy to know that in the event that we happen to meet the police won't need to be called," Jackie joked with a small salute.

"What about the basement?" Hyde asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Jackie said. "I know that's your turf. If the Foreman's send me to get something down there I'll be in and out without a word. I promise to behave myself," she assured him.

"You're not going to be hanging out down there?" he asked with a hard swallow. "I told you, I promise not to bother you and your friends. I have a big day tomorrow, so I gotta get some rest. Sleep well, Steven;" she said gently pushing him out and closing the door behind him.


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Fill out these forms and I'll be right back with your insurance card," Jackie said handing the clipboard to a waiting couple. She walked over to the photocopier with a sigh. Its a job, Jackie reminded herself for the millionth time that day. She was copying the couple's insurance card and photo id when she spotted Barry her office manager approaching her. She pretended not to notice his approach but gave an inward groan. For one of the few times in her life she was praying to get ugly or at least not so cute. Ugly girls didn't know how good they had it, she silently reasoned.

"Hey there, Jackie," her boss said with a goofy grin. Jackie nodded at him and even managed to give him a small smile. "You're doing really well here, its gonna be a shame if we have to lose you when you go back to school," he said as she handed the waiting couple their cards.

"Yeah, but I gotta go back and finish school," she said with what she hoped was an apologetic shrug. "I appreciate the experience that I'm getting though," Jackie added filing some paperwork.

"Yeah, I could talk to the management upstairs and see if maybe we could get a permanent summer opening for you. If you're planning to come back every summer that is," Barry said his bright brown eyes hopeful.

"I wouldn't want to put you out. I don't even know what my summer plans are gonna be next year. I'm still picking my classes," Jackie said with a small shrug.

"Well, maybe you could transfer to one of the local colleges here," he suggested. "I know I could swing a permanent position here for you. That way you'd have a steady income while you went to school," he added with what he obviously thought was an award winning smile.

"Yeah maybe, " Jackie said in a noncommittal tone. She knew from past experience what would come next, she just didn't know how to avoid it.

"So listen, Jackie..." Barry began after clearing his throat nervously. "If you don't have anything planned after work, do you wanna go get a bite to eat with me?" he asked in a rush.

"That's a nice offer, Barry but I can't," Jackie said biting her bottom lip. "I'm kinda seeing someone..." she lied looking apologetic. "I'm sure you know how it goes," she added feeling kinda bad for him.

"Yeah, it was worth a shot," Barry said with a weak smile. "All the good ones are taken," he said placing a clenched hand over his heart with an exaggerated sigh.

"You'll find one that isn't soon enough," Jackie assured him with a grin.

!

!

"Are you liking your job, Jackie?" Mr Foreman asked in between bites on her first night off. Jackie gave a shrug and a smile, as if to say ,'Who does?' "You're a tough cookie. You'll find your ways of dealing with it," Mr Foreman assured her and to everyone's surprise he gave her a playful wink. Eric stared across the table at an equally shocked Hyde.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my father?" Eric demanded letting his fork clink against the side of his plate.

"I am your father, you dumbass," Red growled. Kitty was the only one aside from Jackie who heard him mutter the word," Unfortunetly." Jackie nearly choked on her steak trying to stifle a laugh; while Kitty shot her husband a look full of warning. "I'm just in a good mood tonight. I like talking to the only one of you kids that might actually make something of themselves. Its too bad that its not one of my own children but I'll take credit for Jackie anyway," Red said shooting Eric a disappointed and annoyed glare.

"Well, I picked up a catalog of courses for Madison today," Donna offered. "Eric and I can go through and pick our classes together," she finished giving Eric a grin.

"That's nice, Donna;" Mrs Foreman said politely. "That should be fun shouldn't it, Red?" she added with a prodding smile at her husband.

"What's it matter? She's not going to go and neither is he. Its just talk," Red quipped. "I'm tired of hearing the old song and dance. If they were going to do something they would have done so by now," he added defensively when he saw Kitty's thunderous expression. Donna and Eric exchanged outraged looks and Jackie began to concentrate on her plate intently. She wondered if it were possible to call in asking to work instead of calling in sick. As she predicted, Donna's glare quickly landed on her.

"Red, be polite," Kitty warned with a strained smile.

"Eric and I are so going to Madison. We're looking at apartments and everything," Donna protested.

"See, Red?" Kitty said with false cheer.

Mr. Foreman merely gave a noncommittal grunt and silence descended around the dinner table. "Jackie its nice to see you doing so well," Hyde said in a zen tone that caused Jackie to look up from her plate with a skeptical arch of her brow. "Maybe the key to success is the lack of a social life," he added with a sneer. "After-all, Eric and Donna might be distracted with a thing like having friends, and that's something you don't exactly have to worry about," he added as Eric and Donna tried to hide their giggles in their food. Mr. Foreman opened his mouth to give a scathing lecture but Jackie waved him off with a smile to show him she was expecting this and wasn't hurt.

"Oh, Steven," Jackie said with a sigh. "You can do better than that," she goaded with a brittle smile. "Put some thought into your next burn, Steven. I'm sure you can make it sting," she taunted with a small laugh. "Same old Steven, with the same old pathetic tricks. Boy, I never saw that one coming," Jackie added filling her voice with icy bitchiness. Red shot Kitty an amused look while he took a long drink from his glass. "Anyway, I've almost got enough money together to go car shopping. Are you free next Friday, Mr. Foreman?" Jackie said turning her attention from Hyde as though he wasn't worth worrying about. She knew him well enough to know that Steven Hyde could take many things but being ignored wasn't one of them. It used to be something they had in common although he'd always refused to acknowledge it. _Feel the burn_, she thought with dry humor as she completely tuned him out.

!

!

"Hyde, is going nuts," Fez stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is wrong with him ? Even a circle won't cheer up that gloomy sonofabitch," he added angrily.

(Pan to a laughing Donna)

"He's upset because Jackie's ignoring him. I was mad at first but now I think its really kinda funny!"

(Pan to Eric)

"She's not even ignoring him Donna. That he could handle. She's treating him like he's just another schmuck off the street and its killing him. Here I thought he was over her. Boy was I wrong."

(Pan to Kelso)

"Man, that's cold. Wait a minute doesn't Jackie chase him around or did I miss something? Damnit, I hate it now that I moved away!"

(Pan to Donna)

"If this is Jackie's way of getting him back I have to say; I think its actually gonna work."

(Pan to a solemn looking Fez)

"This can only end in tears," he predicted.

r "Mr. Foreman! Mr. Foreman!" Jackie screeched running into the kitchen with excitement etched onto her face. "Guess what?" she said grabbing his hands and bouncing up and down much to the older man's discomfort.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm rich again! Look at this!" she shrieked shoving a piece of paper into his hands while she danced in place. "This is proof that God loves pretty people," she added happily.

"What in the name of God is going on in here?" Kitty said coming in from the living room with Hyde, Donna, Fez and Eric in tow.

"Jackie's grandmother died and left Jackie her fortune," Red said with a sigh. " I guess you're not finishing college now eh?" he added sadly. Hyde, and the exchanged knowing grins for a moment until Jackie snatched the paper back from Mr. Foreman looking insulted.

"The hell, I'm not!" she declared. "Not only am I going back but I've decided on a major. I'm going to be a lawyer! It works out perfect because now I don't have to fill out those stupid financial aid forms. I'm so excited!" she squealed giving Mr. Foreman a hug before barreling upstairs.

"She's got all the money in the world and she's still going to make something of herself. That makes it official, she's the favorite child. Steven, Eric, Donna and Tarzan, Get your asses in gear and get out of my house," Red said with a proud grin.

!

!

!

"Are you sure you want to be a lawyer, Jackie? That's an awful lot of work and you may have to represent some ugly people," Donna cautioned sitting beside Jackie on her bed as Jackie flipped through a magizine.

"Yeah," Jackie said with a shrug. "What's your point, Donna?"

"Where's Jackie?" Donna said grabbing Jackie's shoulders and giving the smaller girl a little shake.

"What the hell,Donna!" Jackie shrieked pulling away from her and glaring. "What's the matter with you? For years all you've done is tell me how shallow and flaky I am and now that I'm doing something with my life..." she began hotly. "That's it isn't it? You think I'm doing this to show you up?" she accused.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way..." Donna said with a shrug. "Jackie, being serious and responsible well, its just not you," Donna said almost apologetically.

"No, you don't want it to be," Jackie said. "As long as I'm the shallow dingy 'friend' you have to put up with, you don't have to do much to look like you're better than you are. Work on your own problems, instead of trying to tell me what mine are," Jackie said flatly.

"Ouch, that was bitchy even for you," Donna said wincing slightly. Jackie closed her magazine and regarded Donna coldly for a moment before saying anything.

"Truth hurts. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I won't let any of you hurt mine anymore. Those days are over. Since I won't let you walk all over me, I'm guessing that you won't want to be around me much. Oh well, if that was the only reason you could see being my friend then I'm better off by myself," she said returning her attention to the magizine in front of her.

"That was cold. I've never done anything even remotely hurtful to you. I even gave the guys hell for ruining your wedding. If I was that bad of a friend why would I do that?" Donna said getting more than a little angry.

"The only reason you'd even think to do that isn't to defend me but merely to belittle _**them. **_You like being in control just as much as I do and lets face it; you can be just as bitchy but guess what the difference between us is? I am willing to admit it and not just to myself," Jackie said with a dismissive snort. "You were only putting up with me because I was the only girl around not because you cared about me or anything like that. Its my own fault though, I was so desperate for friends that I even hung onto people who didn't even like me because I was sick of being alone. I should have got the message when Sam showed up that was for sure. Red's right we are dumbasses," Jackie said cringing slightly at the memories.

"I was just being nice to Sam! It was the only...," Donna began before Jackie silenced her with an icy glare and firm hand gesture.

"No you weren't, you were trading 'up' as it were. To a stripper, my god don't you see what a hypocrite that makes you? The self-proclaimed local feminist befriends the local whore. How lovely. You just couldn't wait to stab me in the back! My god, Donna you were supposed to be my best friend and when Steven brought home some skanky woman he'd off and married on a whim you didn't even defend me. My heart was broken and smashed and utterly destroyed and as far as you were concerned it didn't matter. I even went to a bar and got drunk for crying out loud. Did I look like I was alright? No, but I didn't have anyone to turn to. When you and Eric had broken up you had Steven, Randy, Fez, and Micheal and even that whore Sam. I was supposed to be your friend and guess what I had. Nobody," Jackie ranted not even letting Donna interrupt her. Donna went from looking angry to understanding then to ashamed but Jackie wasn't ready to let her speak yet. Everything that had happened had taken its toll on her and had to be purged before she could be free of it. "Nobody," Jackie repeated tearfully. "Nobody has ever loved me. Not my parents, not Micheal and certainly not Steven. I have been the butt of jokes and ridicule for the gang for years and I took it because I was lonely. No more. I'm getting my life together the best I can and I am not going to settle for anything, ever again. I will get what I set out for. Friends, a family everything! My ideas may seem silly and antiquated to you but its what I want. I am not going to live like that anymore. I will be happy, and if you ever honestly want to be my friend someday. Take me as I am or get the hell out of my way!" Jackie finished hurrying out of the room trying to hide her tears.


	5. Shower the people you love with stuff

"Hey, long time no see," Eric joked as he closed the patio doors behind him. Jackie looked up from her books and gave him a small welcoming smile before turning her attention back to her studies. "What are you reading? That doesn't look like Nancy Drew," Eric added grabbing a sandwich and soda from the fridge.

"Just an investment guide," Jackie said with a slight grimace. "I thought I should do some research on how to invest my inheritance. What's up?" she asked turning the page.

"Are you going to avoid us all summer?" Eric asked sitting down beside her and taking a bite of his sandwich to hide his nervousness. "The only time we really get to see you is at dinner and that's only if you're not working," he hurriedly added.

"I didn't realize I was really avoiding you. I've just been really busy working and getting ready for next semester," Jackie said apologetically. "Besides, you guys don't seem to really want me around that much anyway," she added with a shrug.

"I never thought I would say this but we do want you around. Jackie, you've been blowing us off," Eric exclaimed in frustration.

"Blowing you off would mean that I would be making excuses not to be around you. In the few weeks I've been here, you've never specifically asked me to do anything with you," Jackie pointed out with a shrug.

"Okay, I guess you have a point there," Eric admitted after thinking about it for a moment. "You've never needed an invitation before. Why start now?" Eric asked feeling slightly confused.

"Well, how about since you went off to Africa and everything went to hell," Jackie offered. "I was planning on taking your parents to dinner at Antonio's tonight. You can come too if you want," Jackie said with a smile.

"You're taking my parents out to dinner tonight?" Eric repeated slowly. "And you are taking them to a restaurant that doesn't have their prices listed on the menus. May I ask why?" Eric asked with a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you have bad news for them or something?"

"No, I don't have bad news," Jackie said with a small laugh. "They've really been there for me; especially the past few months. I just want to let them know I appreciate it and now that I can do something for them for a change; I want to," Jackie said with a shrug. "Our reservation is at eight so if you want to come I need to know now; so I can get us a bigger table," Jackie explained.

"Can Donna come too?" Eric asked quietly watching Jackie's face for a reaction.

"Sure," Jackie said after a few moments. "She's your girlfriend," she added with another shrug. "What's that look for?" she asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Is there going to be a cat fight? I just want to know before hand. You know in case I need to take anyone to the hospital," Eric asked with a nervous shrug.

"No cat fight," Jackie promised with a laugh. "This is a thank you dinner for your parents. Everyone should be on their best behavior," she added turning her attention back to her book.

"Okay, Donna and I will meet you guys there at eight. Thanks, Jackie;" Eric said getting up when he saw Donna waving at him through the patio door. "Ahhh, I better go," he added hurrying to the door before Donna could come in. Jackie waved at him as she continued reading and he hurried outside startling Donna in the process.

"What the hell, Eric?" Donna exclaimed as he nearly knocked her down. "Are you trying to kill me or something?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Eric said with a grimace. "I was just in a hurry," he explained as Donna stared past him at Jackie sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, look. Jackie's taking my parents out to dinner tonight and invited us along. What do you say?" Eric said with false enthusiasm.

"Jackie invited us?" Donna repeated skeptically. "Why would she invite us along? She doesn't want to be seen with us remember," Donna said with a small snort.

"She never said she didn't want to be seen with us. Nobody's really invited her to do anything with them is all. Besides, she's got work and college stuff to work on," Eric said feeling confused at the sudden need to defend Jackie to his girlfriend. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. We just have to let Jackie know soon so she can call the restaurant and stuff," Eric said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I don't want to go," Donna said crossing her arms. "She was very rude to me earlier and if she can't apologize for that then I don't want to be around her either," Donna declared stubbornly.

"Donna, you guys had an argument," Eric said letting his voice trail off at the sudden wrath that filled Donna's face. "That she completely started," he added weakly.

"Don't you dare defend her, Eric;" Donna snapped before stomping away.

"Donna's not feeling to well tonight, Jackie;" Eric lied after opening the sliding door. "Maybe we could do something later?" he offered weakly.

"No problem," Jackie agreed looking at him sympathetically. "I didn't mean to cause a fight," she added with a wince. Eric nodded before closing the door and heading over to his girlfriend's house. He had a feeling that he had some sucking up to do.

* * *

"This is nice, Red;" Kitty whispered looking around the ornate lobby with wonder. "Can Jackie really afford to do this?" she added in concern.

"Believe me, Kitty. With the money that girl's inherited she can afford to do this every night of the week and still not go broke," Red assured his wife as they were escorted to their table. He sat down with a tight smile and looked at the menu he was handed with a skeptical eyebrow. He hoped she could afford all of this anyway, he silently grumbled feeling slightly worried.

"Order whatever you want," Jackie assured them with a smile. "When I get back to California, I won't be able to do this for a while. I want everyone to enjoy themselves," Jackie added with a grin.

"Well, Alright then," Kitty said with enthusiasm. "I don't know what half of these things are," she admitted with some disappointment.

"Let me see," Jackie said leaning over at looking at the menu before explaining what each dish was. "It took me a while to understand what the heck they were talking about too. My mom was so embarrassed," Jackie said smiling slightly at the memory. As they placed their order, Jackie saw a suspiciously familiar Afro peaking over the plant divider separating the tables. Instead of walking over there and demanding to know what Steven Hyde was doing there she decided to pretend like she hadn't noticed. After all, it could be a complete coincidence that he would be at the same restaurant. He couldn't possibly know that she would be there. He might even be on a date, Jackie thought silently fighting jealousy. He never took her anywhere nice…..she thought before taking a deep breath to steady herself. Unfortunately, Mrs. Foreman saw him and called out to him before frantically waving him and his dinner companion over. Goody, Jackie thought seeing Hyde's all too familiar smirk as he made his way over to them. This was certainly going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
